Episode 346
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 452 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Zoro | rating = 9.4 | rank = 6 }} "Disappearing Straw Hat Crew! The Mysterious Swordsman Appears!" is the 346th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The three remaining Straw Hats are lured by Buhichuck into a room where they are forced to face an army of armored General Zombies, but are able to handle them until the zombies are joined by a strange swordsman named Jigoro (who appears to act and fight like Zoro) and Luffy is captured by the zombie forces. Franky and Robin are left to face against a massive monkey-spider. Meanwhile, Absalom forces Lola's anger on Nami while Perona invades the Straw Hats' ship for treasure. Long Summary The Straw Hats are beginning to wonder where Sanji and Zoro are. A golden knight begins walking towards Luffy's party with a Straw Hat and falls over. It is Luffy in disguise. Franky then tells of how his heart became black. Buhichuck then brings Luffy's party to a room full of tents. Then a knight dives down to hit Franky who dodges. It is a General Zombie. This knighted zombie fights with Franky and is unable to pierce him. The knight launches a cross-shaped projectile that can cut steel. The cyborg then shoots a Weapons Left at the knight. The knight gets back up and cuts through Franky then goes for Luffy and Robin, when the cyborg throws it back. Buhichuck then points out how the General Zombies can take more hits. Among them are knight, a criminal, a samurai and also a gunslinger. The wall then closes behind Buhichuck. Then, more Zombie Generals with armor appear and give Luffy's party trouble. Robin knows that on escaping, they could be in the courtyard. The Straw Hats then begin the offensive. Meanwhile, Absalom is trying to outrun Lola who is determined to marry the zombie. Absalom shows his desire to marry Nami while the warthog zombie seeks to kill Nami. Inuppe using Sanji's personality protects Nami, Chopper and Usopp from the animal zombies. This leaves the navigator wondering about the penguin-dog's personality. Elsewhere, Perona begins to steal the goods from the Thousand Sunny. Zoro is imprisoned in Gecko Moria's chambers and is knocked out by another slash. He lays beside an also captive Sanji. Franky uses his Strong Right on a large zombie, Robin ties up a few with the Trienta Fleurs, while Luffy bashes some. However, the zombies get back up and it would seem Luffy's party is in trouble. As the group of Zombie Generals get up, a warrior uses the 36 Caliber Phoenix to cut through several zombies. First, Luffy thinks it is Zoro, but it is actually a warrior using sabers with scars all over his body, Jigoro. This warrior declare Luffy his enemy and desires tokill the captain. Franky begins to have trouble when Robin swings to rescue her friend and they run along a catwalk. The cyborg then blows a Fresh Fire and the zombies drench themselves with water. The archeologist uses an Once Fleurs and Slam to try and stall the zombies. As they race to the outside, they begin to learn that Luffy had gone missing. Luffy is also trapped in a casket and ferried to another part of the castle. A spider-monkey-like zombie then appears blocking the way. The two begin to feel outnumbered. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Pandaman appears in this episode as a zombie. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 346